


EF5

by Linked_Aurica



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/pseuds/Linked_Aurica
Summary: Sometimes your life gets flipped upside down…Literally…
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	EF5

**Author's Note:**

> Wild didn't know how and what had happened exactly. But one moment he was heading home with his best friend Twilight and the next he was lying in a grassy field. Disoriented and in pain. He couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was flashes and wind and then nothing.
> 
> Where was Twilight?

~~~~~~~~~~

1,5 hour earlier

~~~~~~~~~~

"I am stuffed," Twilight said, getting in the passenger seat of the car. "I'm still hungry," Wild said. "I know you are."

The two best friends were almost 2 hours out of Hateno Town where they rented a house together. It was a school free day for both of them and they decided to go somewhere. Eventually they ended up in a small diner up north.

Twilight was in need of some music and turned on the radio. 

_ "Now a message from the weather station,"  _ a voice sounded through the speakers.  _ "Severe storms are heading in from the west. _ "

Despite having heard earlier that day about bad weather, nothing much had changed besides some darker clouds, Wild looked at Twilight. "I hope those won't turn into anything worse," he said. "Well lets get home and keep an eye on the storm." Wild nodded at that and started driving.

Half an hour later it started to rain. Heavy rain. "Holy Hylia, this is getting bad!" Wild said. The news reporter then came back on the radio.  _ "We sent out a tornado watch for the area of Hateno, Kakariko and Lurelin. We will keep you informed as this storm goes." _

Again, the two men looked at each other."Oh fuck," sounded simultaneously. As quickly as Wild could, he drove them to Hateno. They came from Tarrey Town and it would take at least another 45 minutes before they were back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

15 minutes later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thunder clapped harshly and rain mixed with hail as big as tennis balls. "Holy fuck!" Wild yelled, as a hailstone hit the hood of the car. It caused him to swerve, but he got control back over the vehicle. "That scared the shit out of me," Twilight said. His heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest. 

Suspense hung in the air. Just like the supercell that had announced its arrival. The watch was now a warning and they had to take shelter.

_ "It's on the ground and it's massive! I can't stress this enough. Take shelter. Go down into your storm cellar or basement. If you don't have that, go into the centered part of your home And out as many walls between you and the storm. Stay away from windows. If you are on the road, park and get as low to the ground as you can!" _

"Wild, you need to stop," Twilight said. They were on the highway and there was no house or town for miles. 

~~~~~~~~

Another 10 minutes later

~~~~~~~~

A flash of light came from the left but it was raining so hard, it was hard to see.

_ "This tornado is rain wrapped. It's dangerous to be outside or above ground,"  _ the reporter said. 

Another flash.

"Wild?"

And another.

"Wild?!"

And another.

" _ WILD!" _

The enormous roar of the big twister was now all around them. Tossed and turned like they were toys, the window broke from the sheer force and debris that were flung around in the vortex.

Wild was ejected from his chair, sucked into the air, despite having his seatbelt on. Something collided with the side of his head.

And the rest was a black void.

~~~~~~

Present time

~~~~~~~

Rain softly drizzled down. That was the first sensation that brought back him from the darkness. 

Wild didn't know how and what had happened exactly. One moment he was having a good day and the next he was lying in a grassy field. Disoriented and in pain. He couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was flashes and wind and then nothing.

Where was Twilight? Weren't they going somewhere?

He then heard a voice. It didn't call his name, so it couldn't be his friend. The voices grew closer. And then a face appeared above him.  _ When had he opened his eyes? _

The lack of memory of why he was lying in the wet grass made him nervous. "I found someone!" the person above him yelled. He then realized it was an police-officer.  _ What the fuck happened?  _

Wild tried to speak, but his voice didn't work. "Don't move, you're lucky to be alive," the officer said.  _ Like I'm able to move with this pain,  _ Wild thought. He finally forced himself to speak. "T-Twilight," he managed to say.

"Is that your friend?"

Wild wanted to nod, but he now noticed a firm grip around his head, he couldn't move his head at all. The voice came from behind this time. "You need to stay awake, okay?"  _ Had he nodded off? _

"EMS is on their way, but I need you to talk to me."

"O-okay?" Wild put all his energy into the conversation.

"What year is it?" 

Wild noticed he had to think of that. To his knowledge it was 2018. So he answered that.

"Do you know what day it is?"

He couldn't answer that. He noticed that he found it harder to stay awake. 

_ "Don't fall asleep." _

_ I'm tired. Let me. _

_ "Help is here, stay with me." _

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twilight woke up to blaring sirens and voices above him. The sound was overwhelming and it almost made him throw up. He couldn't move, but he felt the shaking of a moving vehicle. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed he was in an ambulance. 

The rest was all fuzzy. He remembered being somewhere and then lots of flipping. "He's awake," a woman said. Her face appeared above him. Her hair was white and braided, held together in a bun. "I know everything is very loud and confusing," she started. "My name is Impa and you are one lucky guy," the woman - Impa - said. Twilight didn't even need to ask what had happened.

"You were caught in the storm. We found you in the fields."

Then a thought struck him. "Where's Wild?" 

"I assume that is your friend?"

Twilight instinctively wanted to nod, but he couldn't; he was strapped down. So instead he answered with a strangled "yes".

"I don't know where he is." This news made Twilight extremely nervous.  _ Please be alive! _

The trip to the nearest hospital took longer because of all the debris that was flung on the road. 

The hospital in both Hateno and Kakariko were destroyed, so Zora Domain was the best option. 

Twilight's only option was to wonder where Wild was and what  _ exactly  _ had happened. He knew now that they both were caught in the twister. But what had happened during that time was gone. 

Thinking made his head hurt, so he focused his mind on something else. 

Eventually he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~

It took Wild all his inner strength to escape the dark void. One by one, his senses came back; touch being the first. He felt something next to him. Hearing came his hearing; soft snoring filled the space he was in and the annoying beeping on his right side. 

The light hit him as soon as he opened his eyes. Confused, he looked next to him. Twilight was sitting next to him, head on the bed, fast asleep. Questions flooded his mind. He had no clue what had happened or where he was.

Twilight must've felt the movement, because he was up in one second. "Thank Hylia, you're awake!" he said with joy. Wild looked at his best friend in confusion. "We… weren't we in class? Taking a test?" he asked. 

Twilight's smile dropped. "Wild, that was 3 months ago… How- how much do you remember?" he asked. 

Wild couldn't answer that. He couldn't remember anything. "You- we were struck by a tornado two weeks ago," Twilight said, "and you've been in a coma since that accident."

This news struck Wild like lightning. "You were thrown out of the car apparently. The doctor said you might have memory loss," Twilight explained. Wild nodded.

"But I am just glad you are alive."

"So am I."

  
  



End file.
